


Make Me Feel Holy

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blasphemy, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant/Top Castiel, Dominant/Top Dean, Dual Domming, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sharing a Sub, Submissive/Bottom Samandriel, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devotion had never been so intense. But in their shared bed Samandriel felt as though he could lose a part of himself to these men and never realize anything was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel Holy

Samandriel woke some time in the early morning to the mattress shifting next to him. It appeared that Dean and Cas were awake. He opened one eye blearily and whined when he saw Dean begin kissing Castiel in earnest, a sliver of Cas' tongue slipping past Dean's lips making him bite Dean's chest just to spite him. He wasn't sure why, but jealousy curled low in his vessel's stomach at the thought of him not being a part of their pleasure. Dean laughed and broke the kiss, an amused smile on his face as he turned his head to see Samandriel giving him a rather predatory look. "Ooh, damn, little attention whore, huh? Don't want us lookin' at anyone but you, baby? Even when you're asleep?"

Samandriel blushed and tried to duck his head, but Cas grabbed hold of him and hauled him on top of Dean. He opened his mouth to say something, but Cas' teeth nipped his earlobe as he spoke right against his brother's ear, deep voice murmuring to him. "Is it true, Samandriel? Do you want our attention focused solely on you?"

Dean grinned lewdly and, really, the young angel should have taken it as the warning it was. Castiel was moving down the mattress to kneel behind him, wide hands splaying out across his back. Soft fingertips dug into his muscles, flushing out any traces of lingering tension.

The hunter beneath him kissed his chin, teeth peeking out to graze his lower lip and tug it playfully. "That can be arranged if you want. Greedy little slut for us, we'll make sure you get it all if you think you can handle it."

He could tell Dean and Castiel were trading smiles over his shoulder, especially when Dean's fingers reached down to his ass and spread him open wide. Before he could get used to the air on the freshly exposed skin a hot, wet tongue lapped over his hole and he whimpered, still sensitive from both of them fucking him the night before. Cas' tongue dipped inside, swirling against the rim before his lips pressed a gentle kiss to the tender flesh. "Answer us, Samandriel."

His head fell to Dean's chest when Castiel started back up, his entrance and balls teased mercilessly. The fingers spreading him began kneading and massaging the bruises that were likely still visible from the spankings they both had given him the previous morning. He rutted against Dean, never before had he understood the need of humans to hump something like a wild animal until he'd met Dean and shared his bed. Anymore the need was such a familiar ache that he reveled in the cloying itch to be near and touching.

"You gotta tell us, sweetheart." Dean's voice was lifting and flowing almost like he was about to sing, tone softer but no less commanding.

"Y-Yes, want you to use me, only me." They both laughed and somehow he knew it wouldn't have been so easy.

"That's mighty selfish, why d'you think you deserve it?" This was where Dean thrived and flourished, in making someone beg and degrade themselves in the best possible ways. Castiel could take you apart physically, but Dean stripped you down emotionally and mentally, left you reeling until you questioned who you even were to begin with.

He mustered up every dirty, depraved thing he'd learned from them. All the lessons they'd given and other bits of behavior he'd observed. Whatever he said had to be something that would work for them both. It was more difficult than one would imagine. Cas and Dean, while similar, had different triggers. Castiel was more intrigued by subtlety and innuendo whereas Dean enjoyed displays that were a bit more obvious or even crude in their execution. Dean would love it if he bent over in the middle of the room and put himself on display, but Cas might walk right by until he smiled demurely and ran his fingers up and down the elder angel's stomach.

Drawing on the knowledge he had of both of them, he hoped what he was going to say would suffice. "Need you both to use me completely. I want to be the only one to receive the rewards of your pleasure. Please, Dean, Castiel, I need this. It feels holy when you use me."

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed audibly and Castiel rested his forehead against Samandriel's lower back. Both of them were silent, their hands on him getting tighter and tighter as the seconds passed by with mounting tension. He considered for a moment if he'd miscalculated and said something wrong, if he was too close to blasphemy for them to be comfortable with his declaration. Finally Cas broke the silence. "I'm getting the lube."

Castiel shot out of the bed and Dean scooted back to rest against the headboard, dragging Samandriel to straddle his thighs. Calloused palms slid over his legs, rubbing and squeezing appreciatively. "Don't worry, baby, me and Cas'll keep you feeling holy, all right? We'll take care of you."

Dean's lips pressed against his, soft and reverent as Cas' steps thumped across the carpeted floor. The bed dipped under the angel's weight, his skin fire-hot against Samandriel's while he rubbed over his back and sides. Lubricant glistened on Dean's fingers as he reached under and circled Samandriel's entrance, still loose and a little slick from the multiple times they'd already used him. One finger slipped in all too easily, curved at just the right time, Dean hitting his sweet spot without preamble. His muscles jolted harshly at how sensitive he was.

Castiel held him up, hands covetous across his skin. His cock was standing out straight, begging just as adamantly as the rest of his body. Quickly one turned to two fingers pressing inside, spreading and opening him up further. He couldn't restrain his moans and soft cries, hips swaying with the probing of Dean's fingers and a pleasured crease to his brow. Teeth pinched his neck roughly, sucking a harsh mark into the pale column of flesh. That was one of his favorite parts, when Dean and Castiel would mark him as theirs. Dean used his mouth, his hands, belts and lengths of rope. Cas bit into him, scratched and grabbed at him until imprints of his hands were strewn across the younger angel's body much like Dean's shoulder.

Three fingers slid in, wriggling and overstimulating him. He whimpered and tried to buck away from the practiced touch. “Please, it's too... too much, Dean. Please just let Castiel in, please!”

They traded another look across him and Dean's fingers left, his hole clenching down in invitation to Cas' cock behind him. Lube was passed from one man to another and applied liberally. The head of Castiel's dick slipped just inside, sitting there as a tease. When he was ready, Samandriel pushed himself back on it, reveling in the sting of too-strong fingers on his vessel's flesh. When the sun rose he'd step outside and look at the marks, the dark blues and purple-tinged reds. Others fading to sickly yellows far faster than he'd like. He turned and looked back into the bright blue eyes of his brother.

“Please.” His voice was so shaky and weak that Castiel groaned and buried himself to the hilt.

Dean watched them avidly, stroking himself idly as they fucked in his lap. Remnants of the lube he used to loosen Samandriel smeared across the skin of his cock, flushed dark and ready to enter him when Castiel was finished.

His hands went to Dean's shoulders, bracing himself as Cas set a heavy pace, pulling out more than half way before snapping back in roughly. The pleasure always gave him a sense of awe, time seeming to slow down around him even though it wasn't truly flowing any differently. The difference lay in that now he had a reason to savor it. Every push and jab of Castiel's body moving inside him was another second pausing in his perception. The room faded out, nothing but the men surrounding him keeping him from slipping off and getting lost in the blaze of his nerves and the need in his heart.

Moans and broken off screams kept his jaw slack, throat drying as he surrendered to Dean and Castiel's wills. Fingers rubbed over his balls, gently massaging the pliant skin as others wrapped around his shaft almost painfully. He should have released, should have felt the euphoria overtake his system and lull him to a sense of completion, of absolute divinity and love with the two spirits that held him close. Dean wasn't letting him. He whined and clenched on Castiel, a dirty curse spat against the nape of his neck as his brother shoved in roughly enough that he'd have injured a human.

“Want to come, baby?” He nodded and whimpered, but of course it wasn't enough for Dean. “Uh-uh, gonna have to do better than that. Why? Why do you deserve this?”

Dean squeezed so hard it hurt and he almost sobbed, tears springing up in his eyes. “Please, need it.” The hunter shook his head and raised an eyebrow in challenge. Words were beyond his grasp, but he forced them as best he could, only half cognizant to what he was saying. “Want to come on you, Dean, want to show you how good I feel and lick it off after I ride you, let you rub my nose in it, please!”

The moan that left Dean was more like a growl and he let go, gently jacking him off in apology. It didn't take more than two strokes for his body to arch almost completely out of Castiel's grasp, Dean bracing him and shoving him back to take more of what they gave as he released right on Dean's stomach. Castiel snapped his hips once, twice more and then buried himself inside, hoarse shout and tight grip keeping them flush as the smaller man went boneless. Nearly two minutes passed before Cas handed him off to Dean, his body still too limp to truly participate in the proceedings.

Dean's fingers skimmed around the shaft of his flaccid cock, over-sensitive to the point of discomfort. He winced and Dean pulled his hand away. “You sure about this?”

There was genuine concern in Dean's tone. As much as both he and Castiel enjoyed their games and treating him roughly, neither of them actually wanted to hurt him or give him any more than he could handle. All he had to do was say the word and it would end. He smiled loosely at Dean, aware that he probably looked drunk, and pulled himself up further. Castiel grabbed the lube and applied a generous amount to both of them before allowing Samandriel to sink down. Come was leaking out of him, some having already dripped out onto Dean. The feeling of being full again made him groan and smile softly, a gentle sigh leaving his mouth as he rested his head in the crook of Dean's neck, hands sitting loosely at the hunter's shoulders.

The rotation of his hips was almost painfully slow, startled little exhalations pushed from his chest with every movement. Dean was smiling at him proudly, steadying hands aiding him as they began gently rocking into one another. Castiel lay next to them, a lazy grin lifting his features a bit sleepily as his eyelids fluttered. He was utterly spent and it made Samandriel joyous to have caused it. Dean was grinding up into every downward push, hands shaking with how close he was already.

Samandriel knew just how to push him over. “Please, Dean, need yours in me, too.”

Dean's eyes slammed shut and he forced Samandriel down hard, throbbing as he spilled inside the angel's body, just like Samandriel wanted. He went lax against the head of the bed, chest heaving as he panted and moaned. Samandriel mewled and crawled down, feeling the slickness of lube and combined release leaking out of him. There was a questioning look on Dean's face that quickly melted to pleasured surprise when a soft tongue lolled out to lap the come up from his stomach.

Gentle fingers carded through his hair, loving and grateful. Dean hummed lowly. “Can only imagine what that pretty hole looks like now.”

Samandriel licked up one last splash of his own orgasm and swallowed it, his movements sluggish as he carefully turned until his head was at the foot of the bed while he lay on his stomach. Dean's hand reached out and dipped into his hole curiously, feeling the slick mess inside and making him whimper.

Castiel's hand joined Dean's, gently drawing it away. “Don't overwhelm him, Dean.”

“You're right, sorry.” He rubbed Samandriel's thigh slowly, a soothing gesture and one of atonement. “When'd we get so lucky, Cas?”

The older angel hummed in thoughtful agreement, his hand rubbing off-rhythm to Dean's on Samandriel's other side. The three of them began drifting off to sleep and in Samandriel's mind hymns were playing out against his skin as new bruises bloomed and his nerves sang. When the ache set in later he would swear scripture was spelled in the sounds of Dean and Castiel's praise, their gentle care of him in the aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is super filthy. I have written some dirty things before, but I'm beginning to pride myself on having written this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed ;]


End file.
